The Chaos Factor
by Riley Clover
Summary: Shadow and Stormy, two girls with amazing abilities, have got themselves in enough trouble to be noticed by the dark knight himself. With nothing left to lose, except maybe the small shred of sanity they have left, they agree to join the young justice team as so Batman can keep a watch on them. But how will these two, slightly insane, girls adjust to the team and what is Imakas?
1. Chapter 1

The blinding white light of the zeta tube, or for the people who don't know what that is basically a teleporter, surrounded us as the computer screen turned black. The light around us began to fade and our surroundings had changed from an abounded police phone box to an open cave like place with different corridors, chairs and in the centre a circular metal slab with computers suspended around half of it.

"Are you sure were at Justice Mountain or whatever? It has computers. I don't think these people are that smart!" I turned to my partner in crime. She was a young looking girl with long green hair, her outfit of choice? A pair of leggings with a short sleeved white dress shirt, she had a vest on which sorta worked like batmans utility belt. A pair of plain black combat boots adorned her feet that stood shoulder length apart with her hands on her hips and a sour look on her face. I know hard to believe she's actually older than me….. by four years.

I was about to give my reply as we stepped into the open but before I could a flying locker hit her square in the face, sending her backwards and pinning her to the wall the locker still on top of her.

"Yep, I am absolutely positive that this is the place."  
"I hate you" could barly be heard as Stormy, my partner, tried in vain to push the locker off her.

"WHO ARE YOU!" shouted a voice. I turned to see all the sidekicks and youngins from the justice league standing there. There were 5 altogether, 4 boys and 1 girl. The Girl was off to the right of the group. She was floating off the floor slightly, had green skin and red hair with freckles across her nose. She was wearing a blue skirt, a red belt with a gold buckle, a white short sleave top with a red X going across her chest, blue boots and a blue cape. Next to her was a boy with dark tanned skin and short blond hair. He was wearing a red sleeveless top, blue pants and a belt. He had no shoes and tattoos on both his arms. Next was the tallest boy with black hair. He wore blue baggy pants, a black belt and a black T-shirt with the Superman logo in red in the middle. The last two wore brightly coloured one wore a one-piece suit with op half being yellow with the Flash sign in the middle, the bottom half was red and his boots were yellow. He had red hair and wore weird red and yellow goggles and an upper half yellow face mask. The last boy was the smallest in the group. He was also brightly dressed…. Kinda. With another one- piece suit this time the top half was red; the bottom half was black and he wore black 'pixie' like boots over the top. He had a yellow utility belt, a blck cape that draped over his shoulders and a black eye mask. I think it might have been from pixie boots, but I can't be too sure.

"OH MY GOD STORMY! YOU'LL NEVER BELIVE IT! HE'S HERE!" I screamed running around in circles.

"WHOS HERE!... oh man *facepalm*" stormy used her powers to disintegrate the locker on her. She came up to me, holding me in place and stop me from moving.

"GET IT TOGETHER SHADOW" she said slapping my face with the slapping fish she keeps in her vest for such moments. The sudden pain brought me back to reality as Stormy patted the fish saying "good bassy" I looked over at the other teenagers in the room. Basically they were not impressed and were looking at us like we were crazy….. well maybe they're half right but they should have defiantly been Impressed!

"What are you doing here?" asked one of the boys. I can't be sure but I believe his name is Auqaboy, he used to be Auqamans sidekick or something…. Hell I don't know I didn't use to stalk him….. not that I use to stalk anyone in this room…. No….

"Um well you see-" I started but before I could finish Stormy just had to butt in

"We have come here to destroy you and steal your technology so that we can rule the world MUHAHAHAHAHA" … seriously she was not helping our cause at all. Before anyone could say anything else the green girl, Miss Marshan, Let out a blood curtling scream.

"hey whats happened to greeney over there?" asked stormy

"I don't know…what do you think happened?" I asked as the others surround their teammate who was kneeling on the ground clutching her head in pain

"oh, oh, oh, did she try and get into your mind, hehe"  
"read my mind? Why would that cause her to…. Oh never mind"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO M'GAN!" the boy with the super man emblem said  
"us? We didn't do anything. That was all her" I replied  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN! HOW WAS IT HER FAULT!" the boy with the flash symbol said, I think his names speedy.

"well you see here my friend has a very disturbed mind from a very stressful child hood. You're pretty little green friend here tried to read her mind. Unfortunately the memories are too horrible for anyone but one who lived through it to see, so I wouldn't advise your friend to do that again, though if she'd stayed for tea their might have been a happier times to see." They looked at stormy like she was crazy and there was a silence for a while before I realised something.

"Are you guys having a mental conversation" the super juniors looked a bit taken aback.  
"Ok well let me make this easy for you" I said "the way I see it you have two options 1) invite us in for drinks and cookies or 2) try to kick us out."

Let's just say they went with 2….. not my favourite option.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

No faster had the fight broken out, batman had appeared. Shadow was on top of pixie boots her fist primed for his face. Batman looked at her, she quickly gave a punch to his face and got off him, standing in front of bats in attention with me beside her looking innocent.

"what is going on here?" asked bats.

"well, you see, we walked in from the telephone booth out the back and we were only gonna have a look around when I got hit by a locker, WHICH hurt might I add, and then we were going to be nice and let them off easily and then Mr. speedy started throwing punches and I got annoyed." I said, gasping for breath at the end.

Shadow looked at me, eyebrows raised. I grinned at her.

"He asked what happened. I told" I said, still grinning.

Batman rolled his eyes at me, but I could see that small amusement in his eyes, plus his lips had twitched. _3 to the terror sisters, none to bats haha._

"You two were meant to wait outside for me, why didn't you. And your answer cannot be 'just because'" Said bats.

I looked over at shadow and grinned. She shook her head at me, an amused smirk playing at her lips.

"Stormy got bored waiting and decided it would be fun to see if we could get in and out in the time it took you to get here." Said shadow, the boredom seeping through into her voice.

He sighed.

"Team, meet your new team mates, shadow and stormy. They've been loitering around whilst me and robin are on patrol." He said.

_Haha yeah sure, loitering, more like stealing things from that cool museum in gotham._

"They have?" asked pixie boots.

"Yeah, you're very clumsy might I add" Stated shadow.

"Well I guess I better introduce the others to you. This is…" bats started before getting cut off by shadow

"Oh, oh, let me guess" shouted shadow looking excited, "first the guy with the dark skin is Kaldur, from Atlantis aka Aqualad, Aquamans sidekick."

" Oh and you" I said pointing to miss Martian, "are Miss Martian, niece of Martian Manhunter. You have awesome psychic powers"

"And I know you're the flash's sidekick, but is your name, uh, speedy?" Shadow asked pointing to the kid with the flash symbol

"No, that's green arrows sidekick" I pointed out

"Well that makes no sense"

"My name's kid flash! Is that really hard to remember?" the boy in question asked rhetorically.

"So" I turned to the next boy, the tall one with the superman T-shirt on. "I'm guessing by the insignia on your chest you are somehow related to superman, maybe a brother or son, but I believe your name would be…. Superboy."

Then there was one

"And you are Robin, the boy wonder and batman's own sidekick with acrobatic skills off the charts and the most experienced sidekick here; you've been in the hero gig for 3 years so far and have faced some of the most feared criminals on this planet. You tend to stay in Gothem city and preform most of your patrols there unless your supervisor, Batman, says otherwise... unfortunately... you hit like a 5 year old girl" Shadow finished crossing her arms.

I laughed at her. She sometimes let her fangirling get away from her and went into a whole thing about something, then after noticing what she had done insults the person. She does it to me all the time

I think she might get the whole insult a person whilst complementing from her dad. Although she never spent much time with him. I'd spent some time with my dad once...I shudder at the thought of hanging out with him now. It's scary.


End file.
